Loneliness
by Schoko-Izuna
Summary: Envoyés sur la bordure extérieure, Anakin et Obi-Wan ne pensaient pas qu'il leur arriverait tant de choses sur une planète à première vue déserte...[SLASH] EN PAUSE


La chambre d'Anakin était plongée dans le noir quand son réveil se mit á lui hurler dans les oreilles. Le jeune homme de quatorze ans se réveilla et éteignit calmement le petit engin mécanique. Il faut dire qu'il en avait déjà explosé cinq depuis le début de la semaine.

Cinq en cinq jours.

Son maître lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ça ne pouvait plus durer, et, bien que l'idée d'exploser celui-la aussi était très tentante, il se retint. Le jeune Padawan fixa son réveil et vit qu'il lui restait au moins cinq bonnes minutes à dormir et décida que c'était bien assez pour s'endormir à nouveau. Il se replaça donc dans une position confortable et se laissa porter dans les bras de Morphée.

Obi-Wan était habitué à la ponctualité plus que discutable de son Padawan, mais de là à avoir deux heures de retard… _Deux heures_ de retard!

Il savait très bien qu'Anakin sortait la nuit pour aller jouer avec les autres Padawans, il fallait bien qu'il s'amuse, qu'il se sente être un garçon normal, on ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était venu le matin couvert de bleus et de blessures dûes aux crash de ses véhicules durant les courses de P.O.D où, malgré cela, il finissait souvent premier. Cela avait d'abord inquiété son maître, ensuite ça l'avait agacé mais il avait fini par ne même plus y faire attention.

Mais même s'il savait cela, il savait également qu'Anakin faisait de son mieux pour rester un Padawan exemplaire (dans les limites de son caractère, évidement), même si ça lui demandait bien plus de travail sur lui que la totalité des autres Padawans. Il faut aussi dire qu'il avait la pression d'être l'Élu, et pour cela, son maître ne lui en voulait pas.

En revanche, il lui en voulait quand il avait deux heures de retard pour un rendez-vous avec le Conseil Jedi.

Obi-Wan marchait d'un pas pressé dans les appartements des Padawans en cherchant la chambre de son élève. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa deux fois, tout en savant pertinnement qu'Anakin ne répondrait pas.

Ainsi, après quelques minutes d'attente, il se contenta d'ouvrire la porte avec la Force.

Il examina rapidement la pièce dans laquelle régnait un désordre perpetuel, Anakin se savait pas ranger ses affaires semblait-il. Il eut aussi le bonheur de voir que le réveil d'Anakin était en un seul morceau, ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'exploit. Il vit aussi le petit cadre où Anakin avait mis un dessin de sa mère. Ce dessin, c'était lui-même qui l'avait fait. Anakin n'avait clairement pas de talent inné pour le dessin et les proportions étaient à peine respectées, mais il en restait ressemblant, et Obi-Wan avait toujours un pincement au cœur quand il le voyait; la mère d'Anakin manquait à son fils et Obi-Wan le savait pertinement. Il n'en parlait jamais avec son apprenti, mais il tentait quand même d'agir comme le père qu'Anakin n'avait jamais eu, comme Qui-Gon l'avait fait pour lui quand il n'était encore qu'un jeune Padawan.

Le jeune garçon n'était habillé que d'un caleçon, ce qui était compréhensible vu la chaleur qui régnait à l'extérieur, Anakin avait envoyé la couverture de son lit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Obi-Wan secoua gentillement son apprenti :

"Anakin, il faut que tu te lèves…" murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre et douce.

Le jeune homme gémit et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il apperçut d'abord son maître et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil et se leva d'un bond.

"Merde!" Murmura-t-il à peine audiblement.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers son placard où étaient allignées plusieurs renues de Jedi totalement identiques les unes aux autres. Il en prit une et fonça dans la salle de bain de sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressorti presque prêt, comme toujours, c'était son maître qui devait lui ajuster sa cape.

Ils sortirents ensemble de la chambre du jeune Padawan afin de se diriger vers le palais Jedi où les attendaien tous les maîtres Jedi. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne tiendraient pas compte du retard accumulé.

C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, Anakin Skywalker et Obi-Wan Kenobi se tenaient au milieu d'une salle ronde, entourés d'environ une dizaine de fauteuils dans lesquels étaient instalés des Jedis ou des hologrammes représentants ceux qui étaient abscents de Coruscant.

Dans le fauteuil central était instalé maître Yoda. Certainement le plus vieux mais le plus fort et expérimenté de tous les Jedis.

Il les invita à se lever de leur position actuelle; un genou à terre, inclinés devant leurs supérieurs.

" Le conseil, une mission veut vous confier.

\- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Sur la bordure extérieure, vous irez, des information sur les Sith, vous chercherez. Sur une planète indépendants, les Siths sont allés. Ravagée, est sa surface, et éradiqués, sont ses habitants."

Obi-Wan et Anakin acquieçèrent avant de quitter la salle. Cette réunion avait été courte, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Anakin soupira bruyamment, il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de partir en mission. Encore plus sur la bordure extérieure.

Ainsi, les deux Jedis partirent préparer leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers leur vaisseaux afin d'aller sur le bordure extérieure.

Ce qu'Anakin ne dit pas, c'est qu'il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais il savait que son maître le rabrouerait en lui disant qu'il voyait tout mal et qu'il trouverait toutes les excuses possibes et inimaginables pour éviter de partir sur la bordure extérieure.

Alors il se tut, attendant de voir ce qu'il se passerait. Après tout, c'était une mission de routine, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer?


End file.
